Lost Fruit
|image=Lost Fruit.JPG |kanji=迷の果実 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Mayo no Kajitsu |literal english=Lost Fruit |viz manga=Mysterious Fruit |users=Metsumi Hanabara |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie }} Lost Fruit (迷の果実, Mayo no Kajitsu) is a unique fruit grown on several variety of trees native to Mayoshima. Overview These trees originated from a strand of single-celled organisms capable of photosynthesis during the creation of Mayoshima by Metsumi Hanabara. As these microorganisms absorbed the ambient within the island's environment, they began evolving into a unique species of tree. Extending deep into the ground, the roots came into contact with one of the earth's Dragon Veins. Sapping the latent energy, they further mutated and after fully grown, bore an odd collection of fruit, ones that Metsumi has never seen before. The process of the trees creation lead her to hypothesised that the was created through similar means, but on a much more gargantuan scale. The fruit that the trees bore can inflict several conditions on those that consume it. Such conditions include giving powerful energy, healing from extremely grievous injures and ailments to even bestowing and giving a powerful affinity towards a particular element. The fruit that develops depend on several environmental factors, such as the weather, how much energy the trees absorb from the environment and other such influences. Those that gain abilities from the consumption of the fruit are known as Kekkei Yūdō (血継誘導, Literally meaning; Bloodline Inducement). Due to how these trees were created, they're unable to grow outside Mayoshima's geographical range. Even masters of the element are unsuccessful. As a result, the fruit is highly coveted, being extremely difficult to find and often being extremely expensive. Types *'Fruit of Body' (体の実, Karada no Mi): A fruit that enhances the strength of the body. The organs become tougher and more efficient and the muscles and bones become stronger, allowing greater strength and speed. *'Fruit of Earth' (土の実, Tsuchi no Mi): A fruit that grants the power and affinity towards the element of . Fruiting occurs during continuous seismic activity. *'Fruit of Fire' (火の実, Hi no Mi): A fruit that grants the power and affinity towards the element of . Fruiting occurs over a series of warm days. *'Fruit of Healing' (癒の実, Iya no Mi): A fruit that heals and restores the body. Debilitating ailments can be cured and even the most grievous of injures can be healed. *'Fruit of Lightning' (雷の実, Kaminari no Mi): A fruit that grants the power and affinity towards the element of . Fruiting occurs during continuous lightning storms. *'Fruit of Power' (力の実, Chikara no Mi): A fruit that grants the consumer increased chakra reserves as well as powerful chakra. The fruit can also be consumed when the wielder is low on chakra to restore their reserves back to maximum. *'Fruit of Release' (解放の実, Kaihō no Mi): A fruit that releases the consumer from the power of and unbind any seals placed upon them. *'Fruit of Water' (水の実, Mizu no Mi): A fruit that grants the power and affinity towards the element of . Fruiting occurs during high humidity rain spells. *'Fruit of Wind' (風の実, Kaze no Mi): A fruit that grants the power and affinity towards the element of . Fruiting occurs during several days of strong winds.